Fantastic Four (Earth-239)
The Fantastic Four is a group of superhuman heroes (often reffered to as the world's premiere super hero team or the first family of super heroes) based in New York City and dedicated to the betterment of mankind through scientific discovery and defense against evil. History When Reed Richards and Ben Grimm worked together to create a makeshift trans-dimensional portal, they were approached by the US Government and taken in to work on mastering inter-dimensional travel. Ben and Reed were brought to the Baxter Building, alongside other young prodegies by Dr. Franklin Storm, who also brought along his two children, Susan and Johnny. It took a couple of years for them to finish their work, as Reed was close to finishing University, with Ben there as his roomate and best friend. Once Reed managed to complete his calculations for the portal opening, he started to work on the interstellar travel to get there. Ben jokingly promised to pilot the craft. But Reed, after studying to be an aeronautical engineer, finally realized his lifelong dream. Exhausting the majority of Franklin Storm's vast inheritance, he funded the construction and launch of such a starship. Other financers, particularly the U.S. government, however, were losing interest and they threatened to cut him off from their funding of the space-dimensional project. Reed embarked on an immediate test flight, taking Ben Grimm with him who had become a successful Air Force pilot. Susan Storm and Johnny also joined them. Ben opposed the idea, warning that the ship's shielding might prove inadequate against intense forms of cosmic radiation. Despite this, Reed persuaded them all to accompany him, stealing into the launch facility, boarding the starship, and blasting off in the pursuit of scientific achievement. They intended to travel through the Negative Zone portal, but a solar flare temporarily boosted the intensity of the radiation from the alternate dimension, destroying the ship and causing it to reenter the Earth's atmosphere. When the four recovered from the destroyed space ship, they realized that the radiation they had absorbed from the Negative Zone had changed their genetic structure entirely. Reed could stretch, as his body became like rubber, Susan had the power to turn invisible, Johnny ignited his entire body, engulfing himself in flames, and Ben was covered in rock, deformed, tough and strong. All four decided to use their new powers to be a force for good, as the Fantastic Four, Earth's first major superhero team of the 21st Century. Members * Mr. Fantastic: Leader of the Fantastic Four, and considered to be the smartest man on Earth. Reed Richards is married to Susan Storm, and the pair have a son, Franklin. A mutant with the ability to alter matter. Reed can stretch his body to absurd lengths and proportions, along with forming different shapes. * 'Invisible Woman: '''Susan Storm keeps a warmly maternal presence that keeps the team together, and will do anything to protect her family. Susan can turn invisible at will, along with creating force fields and generating other psionic effects. * 'Human Torch: 'The youngest and least mature member of the team, Johnny Storm keeps a lighthearted tone with witty banter that can either annoy his team or relieve them. Johnny has the ability to engulf himself in fire, along with flight and fireball projectiles that he can fire at will. All he has to do to trigger his powers is to say "Flame On!". * 'The Thing: '''Appearances can be deceiving, and that wouldn't suit anyone better than Benjamin Grimm. While he may look like a monster, Ben remains the big-hearted, rock-ridden backbone of the FF to this day, even becoming somewhat of a beloved uncle to Franklin Richards. Ben is very strong, along with being nearly invulnerable to almost all kinds of attack. Category:Earth-239 Category:Unfinished